


Champagne and Cider

by noirangetrois



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Alcohol, Crossdressing, Everyone is just happy okay?, Fluff, Good natured teasing, Happy Beginning, Happy Ending, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Triad - Freeform, Unadulterated Cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:15:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28672824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noirangetrois/pseuds/noirangetrois
Summary: Heero, Trowa and Quatre have a happy surprise for Duo and Wufei.
Relationships: Trowa Barton/Quatre Raberba Winner/Heero Yuy
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10
Collections: GW Holiday Gift Exchange 2020





	Champagne and Cider

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lady_date](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_date/gifts).



> This is my gift to Seitou for the Gundam Wing Holiday Gift Exchange 2020. As you may have noticed, I have a thing for sparkling apple cider. I hope you enjoy, and happy holidays! Many thanks to [NomadTL](twitch.tv/nomadtl) for the beta!

“I don’t know why you insist on putting eyeshadow over both of your eyes, Trowa,” Quatre teased as Trowa put the finishing touches on his makeup. “Nobody can see it behind your hair.”

“Very funny, love,” Trowa replied as he surveyed his work in the mirror, then unclipped said hair so that it fell over his face in its customary fashion.

“If he wants to do both, what’s the harm? It’s always a work of art,” Heero put in, giving Trowa a kiss on his temple, where it wouldn’t smudge his makeup. “Quatre, are you ready or have you just been gazing longingly at Trowa this whole time?”

“You’re the one who did up my bowtie, you know I’m ready,” Quatre replied, eyes gleaming at the good-natured teasing.

Trowa stood, smoothing the emerald green dress over his figure, noting with a smile the small bump that was starting to grow in his midsection. The dress was Quatre and Heero’s favorite, they’d told him, since it brought out his eyes. He suspected the open back, dipping down almost to his waste, had something to do with it as well. His boyfriends always enjoyed ogling his muscled frame at every opportunity. The other consideration now, of course, was that it wasn’t tight across his stomach.

They didn’t know who the father was. Heero and Quatre had taken turns spilling their seed into him, so it was either of theirs, but none of them really cared which. No matter where the DNA came from, the baby would be  _ theirs _ , and that’s all that mattered.

“I’ll grab my wrap and we can get going,” Trowa said, pulling out a gauzy black wrap from a drawer in his dresser. He winged out both arms, inviting the other men to take them. “Shall we?”

“We shall,” they both replied, a call and response ritual that they’d been doing so long that none of them really remembered when it had started.

They walked elegantly down the grand staircase of their large home, and Heero strode ahead to open the door for the others. A limousine was waiting out front, and this time Quatre opened the door, handing them both in more because he wanted to touch them than because either of them needed it.

As the limo pulled away from the house, Quatre pulled out a bottle of sparkling apple cider. “Shall the celebrations begin?”

“Yes, let’s,” Trowa said with a small smile, appreciating the thoughtfulness of a fancy non-alcoholic drink. “Thank you, Quatre,” he said, bestowing a small but thorough kiss on his lover’s lips before he could begin pouring.

“Don’t thank me, it was Heero’s idea,” Quatre responded.

“Well then,” Trowa replied, and leaned to his other side to kiss Heero in turn. “Thank you, Heero.”

Once they each had a champagne glass filled with sparkling cider in hand, Quatre lifted his. “To the baby,” he said with a gentle smile.

“And to us,” Trowa added.

“To our growing family,” Heero agreed. They clinked glasses and each took a sip.

“Now,” Trowa began, “who do you think will be most surprised? Duo or Wufei?”

“Wufei, definitely,” Quatre insisted. “His concept of gender roles is somewhat… dated, if you’ll recall.”

Trowa laughed. “That’s one way of putting it. You’re probably right.”

“How do you think he’ll react to us raising the baby gender neutral, at least until and unless they pick a gender?” 

It was Heero’s turn to laugh. “I think it will make his head hurt. He still forgets to use “they” when referring to Doro.”

“The way he blushes and gets so flustered every time they make cutting remarks about it is priceless,” Quatre put in.

“You’re not wrong,” Trowa agreed, taking another sip of his cider. Who needed alcohol? The heady joy he felt spending time with his beloveds was intoxicating enough for him.

Before long, the limo pulled up in front of an elegant restaurant. The driver came around and opened the door for them. Quatre got out first, handing Heero and Trowa out of the car. Usually, Trowa would take his turn doing so, but both of his boyfriends were so protective of him in his more vulnerable state, he’d decided to let them do the honors. They so loved taking care of him, and he was not going to complain about that.

Duo and Wufei had both beaten them there, neither of them batting an eye at Trowa’s dress. They’d seen him in dresses as often as in suits, and even Wufei was used to it by now.

They were ushered back to a private room, and Quatre ordered champagne and sparkling cider for the table. Duo raised an eyebrow.

“Sparkling cider, eh? Does this have anything to do with the big announcement?”

“Maybe,” Trowa said, smiling.

“That’s wonderful!” Duo cried. “Congratulations! At least, I think so?”

“Congratulations on what?” Wufei asked, looking at each of them. “What am I missing?”   
  
The three of them looked at each other, then Quatre and Heero said in unison, “Trowa’s pregnant!”

Duo stood up and came around the table, hugging each of them and bestowing a brotherly kiss to Trowa’s cheek. “Congratulations,” he said again, then looked at Wufei. “Right?”

Wufei snapped his mouth shut from the gaping hole it had become. “Yes,” he flustered, “congratulations.”

The other four dissolved into laughter. “I told you Wufei would be more surprised,” Quatre said between guffaws.

“And no one disagreed with you,” put in Heero.

A small blush crept up Wufei’s cheeks, but he smiled and shook his head, knowing his friends meant no harm by it.

“Is it a boy or a girl?” he asked.

Heero, Quatre and Trowa dissolved into laughter once again, and this time Duo joined Wufei in confusion.

“What’s so funny?” he asked.

“Oh my,” Quatre said, pulling himself together. “It’s a little early to tell, don’t you think? They haven’t had a chance to decide.”

Duo grinned. “So you’re raising a ‘theyby’ baby. I should have known.”

“Theyby?” Wufei asked, still utterly confused.

Heero took pity on him. “Gender is a construct, yes? Doro has managed to convince you of that, have they not? That it’s not the same as physical sex?”

“...Yes,” Wufei replied. “Not everyone has the same gender as, what is it Doro said? As they were assigned at birth.”

“Right,” Trowa agreed. “And some people, like Doro, don’t have a gender at all. So we’re skipping any heartache by not assigning a gender at birth, and letting the baby decide once they get older.”

“I… see.” Wufei pondered for a moment. “That makes a certain sort of sense.”

“I’m glad you approve,” Trowa teased.

Wufei blushed again. “That’s not… that’s not what I meant!”

“Relax, Wufei,” Quatre said, taking pity on him. “We know. We know you’re happy for us, and we knew you’d understand once we explained. At least, we were pretty sure,” he said with a gleam in his eye, not able to help himself.

“Very funny,” Wufei said diffidently, though he wasn’t really upset. Over the years he’d grown to appreciate that the teasing his friends did was out of love.

Three waiters came in, two carrying buckets filled with ice and a bottle, the last carrying a tray of champagne flutes. They set everything down on a side table, then lifted the bottles out to open them.

“No need for that,” Quatre said. “We’ll open them ourselves. Thank you, though.” The waiters nodded and left.

“I call dibs on the champagne bottle!” Duo said.

“Trying to knock out a lightbulb again?” Heero quipped.

“That was one time!” the braided man protested. “Am I ever going to live that down?”

“No,” the other four said in unison, prompting all five of them to laugh.

“Okay, okay,” Duo conceded. “Fine. I still get to open it!” Nobody objected, and Wufei stood up to open the cider.

“Who’s getting what?” Duo asked. Everyone but Trowa asked for champagne. The drinks were poured and Wufei and Duo took their seats again.

“To the baby,” Duo toasted, lifting his glass.

“To the baby,” the others agreed. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everyone who read this. May your 2021 be as happy and joyful as the pilots are in this fic!


End file.
